Liquid vessels such as motor vehicle radiators and the like typically have a draincock that threads into a drain hole and has a washer type seal that requires a certain draincock torque specification to effect good sealing. Furthermore, these draincocks are normally not positively attached to the vessel when unthreaded from the drain hole to open same and as a result may be misplaced or lost.